Butterfly
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: Kamerreon’s Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies — exactly one hundred days from today. Slash and Het.


Butterfly

**Warning: **Mentioned Slash.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Pairing: **James/Lily. Mentioned Remus/Sirius/Remus.

**Notes: **It's their seventh year.

**Word Count: **757 (only actual Drabble)

_**One Drabble a Day Challenge, Date: **_Tuesday, October 20th, 2009

* * *

Butterfly

* * *

Smiling, James fingers the small, silver box in his front robe pocket, eying his beloved Lily-flower, his fiancée. She looks so beautiful today, he can't help but stare: her silky crimson hair spilled over her shoulders in waves, her casual muggle clothes—a cream colored shirt she called a 'tank-top' and chocolate brown slacks—accented her womanly curves so perfectly. Her emerald eyes laughed with delight as she walked with her friends, Alice and Frank who were to wed just two months after them.

Deciding he couldn't wait any longer, James strode confidently to his fiancée, taking his hand out of his pocket so he wouldn't clue his Lily in on her gift. Stopping in front of the trio with a smirk, James slid his arms around Lily's waist, twirling her softly, enjoying her soft, bell like laughter and flushed smile.

"I wish to speak to my princess alone for a moment."

His smirk is dazzling and Alice and Frank laugh at his antics, allowing him to gently pull their friend away. Lily can't stop smiling, intertwining her delicately creamy pale hand in his own, much larger tan one.

"What is is, James?"

She smiles, her heart shaped face warm and inviting, a stark contrast to how they first meet: Lily irritated and annoyed with him and him nothing more than an arrogant bully. James liked to think he had moved on from his younger days, though, so he pushed those thoughts aside.

He pulled out the silver box elegantly, enjoying Lily's surprised gasp and widened eyes. She took the gift with gentles hands, trying and failing to hide her delight.

"James, what is is for?"

Her lips twitch with the effort to hide her delighted smile, but James feels no need to hide his own smirk. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he nuzzles her hair softly.

James just smiles secretively.

Lily allows herself to smile back, gently easing the box open and gasping at what she saw.

Laying on the black velvet that protectively covered the inside lay a delicate, gorgeous glass and metal butterfly hair clip. The clip had gentle, thin silver metal around stained glass in vivid emeralds, blues and crimsons with wide, elegant wings and emeralds on the tips of the antennas that were the exact same color of her eyes. The thin, comb like piece on the side, what would keep it in her hair, was the only thing that allowed Lily to know it was a hair decoration instead of an expensive piece of art.

"Happy birthday, Lily-Flower."

"Oh, James! You remembered! And it's beautiful."

She gasped. His grin a little shy this time, James carefully pulled the butterfly clip out, tenderly placing it in her hair. She touched it with a hesitant, slim finger before gifting James with a blinding smile, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

-

Around the corner, Sirius snickered at the sight of the couple kissing in the hallway. Rolling his eyes, Remus shifted against the wall, book in hand.

"I told you he would forget, Moony. He always does. I wonder what Lily would say if we told him it was our idea to buy the clip instead of James."

Sirius snickered. Rolling his eyes, Remus smacked his mate with his book, ignoring his pouting whine and smiling at him slyly.

"'Our idea?' I seem to remember that you forgot it was Lily's birthday today as well, Sirius. And I wonder what Lily would say if she knew you suggested getting her that---mmgh!"

Remus was cut off as a frantic Sirius held his hand up to his mouth.

"You promised to never mention that again—ew! Did you lick my hand!

Sirius whined, immediately pulling away his hand and making a face at it. With an uncharacteristic smirk, Remus leaned forward.

"'Ew', Sirius? Really? You didn't react that way when I licked...something else."

Remus's eyes slid down to Sirius' crotch as he said this, making the other teen grin and laugh.

"Oh, I knew you still had it, you old dog!"

Shaking his head in amusement at his mate, Remus moved back to his book just as Lily and James parted. It was times like these, with his mate by his side, grinning and laughing, that he remembered why he had said 'yes' to the buffoon in the first place.

What he didn't know was that Lily's thoughts mirrored his own.


End file.
